The Twin Arrancar's
by TheStrawberry15
Summary: Aizen kidnaps Ichigo, and turns him into an arrancar, but he didn't expect was to get a package deal out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo was done slaying a hollow, when a garganta opened, and three arrancars stepped out. Grimmjow, Ulqiuorra, and Szayel. Ichigo froze. Grimmjow immediately sonidoed to Ichigo and unsheathed his sword and swung. Ichigo recomposed himself and blocked the attack before it could strike him. Grimmjow had a grin full of malice, and pulled away, and sonidoed a good distance away from Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a one of the reiastu's behind him, turned around, but wasn't fast enough to block the attack, and was slashed across his chest. Ichigo shunpoed away from the attacker. He immediately felt drowsy, and started swaying.

Grimmjow sonidoed to Ichigo, and slashed at him, but blocked his attack again. Ichigo shunpoed away from Grimmjow, making sure he was a good distance away from him. Szayel and Ulqiuorra sonidoed behind him. Ulqiuorra grabbed him, and held him down, and Szayel stuck a needle in his neck. Ichigo immediately got dizzy and even more drowsy. "W-What... the hell?" Blackness started seeping into his vision.

"Nighty, night shinigami!" Grimmjow's voice was the last thing he heard before his entire world went black.

XXXXXXX

When I arrived, Ichigo was lying on the floor unconscious, and the Grimmjow went to pick him up. He threw him over his shoulder, and yelled at Ulqiuorra.

"Ichigo!" I yelled. Ulqiuorra opened the garganta, and they stepped in with Ichigo. "No, Ichigo!" The gate closed, and I fell to my knees, and felt tears threatening to fall.

"Rukia! What happened!" I faced the person yelling at me, and it was Renji. He looked panicked when he saw Rukia looking like she going to cry on her knees.

"T-They just took Ichigo!" Renji eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why would they take him?" Renji grabbed Rukia's wrist and lead her to Urahara's shop. Maybe he would know why they would take Ichigo. "Let's see if Urahara might know."

XXXXXXX

When they arrive at Urahara's shop, Renji didn't bother knocking and just barged in the shop. He went to the living space of the building and saw a not so surprised Urahara. "Renji, Rukia! What a pleasant surprise!"

"They took Ichigo!"

"Who took Ichigo?"

"The arrancar, t-they just took him, they didn't kill him he was alive, I'm sure of it!" Rukia got out. Urahara face looked serious for once.

"That isn't good. That isn't good at all." Renji and Rukia looked at him curiously and worry was evident on their faces.

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen to Ichigo?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Forgot to do this in the first chapter. I do not own Bleach, all credit to Tite Kubo!

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I tried moving my arms, but I couldn't. My eyes shot open when I remembered what happened before I was knocked out. I felt bindings around my arms.

"He's awake Aizen-sama." When I heard that name I quickly look around, and saw a throne, that was high up. On the throne was the man that betrayed the Gotei 13, and tried to kill Rukia. That bastard Aizen.

"Aizen, you bastard! What am I doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"Yes, I would like you to join my side."

"What? What makes you think I would do that? I would never betray the Soul Society!"

"Yes, I know, you have great loyalty, but I'm not giving you many options. You will join my side, or I'll take your sisters, and put them through the worst kind of torture. So you either join me, and your sisters won't be harmed, or you don't join me, and your sisters will go through torture. Your choice." My eyes went wide.

"You sick bastard." All he did was smile that sickly sweet smile.

"It's all up to you Ichigo." I gave him a death glare.

"Fine, but only because your threatening my family."

"Of course." He nodded to Gin. Gin then shunpoed to Ichigo, hit him across the head. Ichigo slumped to the floor, thinking, 'why do I always get knocked out?'

XXXXXX

All that registered though my mind was pain. My eyes shot open and I screamed. It felt like my whole being was being ripped apart.

I knew I was in my inner world. I looked around, out of breath. The pain was still there, but didn't hurt as much. It was raining really heavily, and the sideways skyscrapers were crumbling to dust.

"King." I looked around, and spotted Shiro. He was on one knee, and his hand was on his chest. "Wow, this is gonna fuckin' suck."

"What? What are you talking about?" Shiro looked up.

"We're being turned King." I gave him a questioning look. "Apparently stupid ass Aizen wants to turn you into an Arrancar, but he's gettin' a package deal. Fucker." The look of dread was on my face.

Pain shot through both of us, and the inner world was crumbling quickly, and finally everything disappeared. Ichigo and Shiro were floating in darkness.

"Well, shit." Pain shot through us again, but even more so.

XXXXXXX

The room was light up with the light surrounding the boy. Ichigo was screaming, and it just got louder and louder. It started to sound like there were two people screaming.

"What the hell? Why does it sound like two people screaming? Does anybody hear that too?" The second voice became more audible. The light surrounding them had a red hue to it now. The one figure in the light turned into two figures. Once the second figure was completely separated from Ichigo, the light died down, and the screaming stopped.

Everybody in the room started slowly walking to the two half-naked figures on the ground. There was Ichigo, obviously, and a pale version of Ichigo. He had white hair, and black finger nails. His broken mask was a horn on the right side of his head. Ichigo had the same mask, but on the left side of his head. Their hollow holes were in the middle of their chests. The albino eyes started to flutter open. His eyes were gold with black sclera. They had a very eerie look to them. Ichigo started to stir around, and his mocha brown eyes darted open, and he shot up.

Everyone jumped at the sudden action. Ichigo looked around curiously. The albino slowly started to get up, when he was finally up next to Ichigo, everyone started to see how similar they look.

They both had a lithe figure and both were about 5'9. They both had ridiculous spiky hair. They had hakamas on, but the albino's was white with a black sash. It looked like the hakama of our uniform.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, Aizen smiled and started approaching the twins.

"You are at Las Noches. Do you want to tell me your names?" Aizen got closer to Ichigo and the albino started growling. Aizen stopped, he closely observed the albino. Ichigo suddenly smacked the albino. The albino whined at the hit. "Don't be so hostile!" Ichigo faced Aizen, "Give us a reason why we should tell you our names."

Aizen smiled, "You don't remember? I saved you two when you were being attacked by a group of Shinigami." Ichigo looked like he was contemplating if he should tell or not, he looked to the albino and he just shrugged.

"Well, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and this idiot is my twin Shirosaki." Shiro feigned hurt. Aizen noticed they were holding each others hands. Aizen looked to Gin and Starkk, and the two looked to where Aizen was looking, and got the message he was giving them. Aizen faced the twins again.

"You two seem close, since your holding hands." Ichigo looked suspicious, and moved closer to his twin. "I wonder what would happen if you two were separated for a long period of time." As Aizen was talking Gin and Starkk got closer to the twins. Gin suddenly showed up behind Shiro, and Starkk behind Ichigo. They grabbed the twins and pulled them away from each other. Ichigo and Shiro started panicking and struggling, trying to get out of the two's grasp.

"What're you doing? Let us go!" They both screamed simultaneously. Gin and Starkk moving the twins farther away from each other. The room started to shake from the rising reiatsu's. "LET US GO!" There eyes started to flicker a gold color. Everybody in the room fell to their knees being suffocated by the still rising reiastu's, except Aizen, Gin, Starkk, and Tousen. Aizen had a drop of sweat roll down his face. He was surprised that their reiatsu's were still rising.

Gin and Starkk let go of the twins and fell to their knees like the others. The twins ran to each other. Once they were close enough they grabbed each others hands. The reiatsu's were dying down, and everyone in the room slowly got up. "Perfect." Aizen whispered and smirked at what he had done to Ichigo Kurosaki. He doesn't know where this 'Shirosaki' came from, but he doesn't care as long he doesn't mess up his plans. Ichigo and Shirosaki will become the downfall of the Gotei 13.

Ichigo and Shiro glared at Aizen. Shiro growled, "What do you want with us anyway?"

"I want you to repay your debt."

"What debt?" They both asked simultaneously.

"For saving your lives of course." Aizen said it a way that made the twins look stupid.

"Why should we do that? Yeah, you saved our lives, but we didn't ask you to." Ichigo was talking now.

"Well, if you won't repay your debt, then," Aizen said, and looked at Shiro," I'll kill him and keep you alive Ichigo." Their eyes went as wide as saucers. Their grasp on each others hands were becoming tighter.

"You wouldn't."

Aizen smiled."I would."

"Your a sick person."

"So, are you two going to join me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" They both said at the same time.

"Good, let me introduce you to the Espada." The Espada in the room formed a line in numerical order. Aizen headed to the first person, he had dark brown wavy hair that ends on his shoulders. "Starkk Coyote. Primera Espada." Starkk waved his hand lazily in greeting. The next man was an old man, "Barraggan Louisenbairn. Segunda Espada." He grunted his response. This is the only woman in the room, she has bright blonde hair, "Harribel Tier. Tres Espada." She nodded her response. The next one was a raven-haired male, "Ulquiorra Cifer. Cuatro Espada." He mumbled something under his breath that the man next to him snorted at. Said man was tall and lanky with long black hair, and had an eyepatch, "Nnoitra Gilga. Quinto Espada." His piano tooth grin grew wider at the mention of his name. The man next to him was looking off into the side, his hair was definitely an interesting color. It was _blue_. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sexta Espada." He looked over at me and Shiro and his scowl slowly turned into a grin that showed his abnormally sharp canines. The man next to him was burly dark-skinned man, "Zommari Rureaux. Séptima Espada." Said man nodded his welcome. The next man had _pink _hair, what the hell? I know we shouldn't be complaining, since our hair are weird colors too, but still pink and blue? "Szayelaporro Granz. Octava Espada."

"Tch" What the hell? Did he just 'tch' us? I already don't like him.

OK. The guy next to him is the weirdest of the bunch. What is this? A circus? This guy had this weird helmet thing, "Aeroniero Arruruerie. Novena Espada." The last one was a tall, muscular man, "Yammy Llargo. Décimo Espada." He grunted his response. "These two," Aizen said as he pointed to the two companions, " are Gin Ichimaru," said man waved his hand, and his toothless smile grew a little bit, "and Tousen Kaname."

"Now that you've met everyone, Gin will escort you two to your room to get your rest. I will send someone to bring you to the ranking evaluation tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Gin walked over to the twins, and stuck out his hand.

"Forgive an' Forget?" The twins looked to each other, and shrugged. Gin was fascinated a how they do these movements simultaneously. The twins shook his hand, and said, at the same time mind you, "Sure, why not? Just don't do it again."

XXXXXX

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen to Ichigo?" Urahara had a thoughtful look on his face as he look off to the side.

"Well, there's many things they could do to him," he looked back at the two Shinigami who had looks of dread on their faces, "but the one thing that we should worry about is that Aizen could easily turn him against us."

"What? Ichigo wouldn't let him do that! He has no reason to go on Aizen's side!" Renji was livid. How could he say things like that? Ichigo is the most loyal person we know. He wouldn't join Aizen.

"Exactly, Ichigo has no reason, and won't let himself turn against the Gotei, unless Aizen threatens him, or maybe something he cares most about," Urahara had a look of worry on his face, "but what worries me the most is what Aizen's going to do to Ichigo."

"What do you mean, what do you think Aizen's gonna do to him?"

"You two do know about Ichigo's hollow, correct?" They nodded in response. "Well, since Aizen has the Hōgyoku, and his army is hollow _and _Shinigami, he can easily turn him into an Arrancar." Rukia gasped. "Like I said, this isn't good. Not good at all."

"We have to tell Soul Society! We need to get him back before that happens!"

"I don't think that's possible, if I was Aizen, I would've used the Hōgyoku on him by now." Renji grabbed Urahara's collar looking absolutely livid.

"So your telling me your going to just give up!"

"Of course not. I'm just letting you know of what might come." Renji's grip on Urahara collar loosened. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"What are we gonna do?"

"For once, I have no clue."

XXXXXX

When they arrived at the twins room, Gin showed them around the room. The room was simple enough. It's a big room, big enough to put a bed, a table, a kitchen, and another room that would be the bathroom. There was a Queen sized bed, with a simple white comforter, white sheets, and pillows. The room has two medium sized windows by the bed.

"This is where you will be sleeping until you two are ranked." Gin was almost out the door, but stopped. "You two be ready to fight tomorrow, you'll be doing lots of it." He stepped out of the room, and closed the double doors. When the two knew he wasn't going to barge in telling them another stupid thing, they let out a big sigh. They looked to the very much appealing Queen sized bed, and looked back at each other, and grinned. They started running towards the bed, and jumped and landed on their stomaches with an 'oomph!' They started crawling to the top of the bed, and pulled the covers over them, and wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed like that, slowly falling into the dark abyss called slumber.


End file.
